TARUHAN
by LokyCry
Summary: Nami dan Robin melakukan taruhan, apa yang mereka lakukan? dan siapa yang menang ya? my first fic, penuh dengan kesalahan.


**Disclaimer: punya sapa? punya saia bukan? *di hajar om Eiichiro Oda* nyehehehe**

**Warning: my first fic, penuh dengan typo, abal-abal dan gaje.**

**

* * *

**

**TARUHAN**

* * *

Nami menatap langit biru yang berada di atas kepala, kemudian merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut cerahnya. Robin yang sedang asyik membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nami kemudian ikut menatap langit yang memang hari itu tidak nampak awan sama sekali. "Apakah akan ada badai hari ini, nona navigator?" Tanya Robin yang hanya mendapat tanggapan dari Nami dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, aku menatap langit bukan karena ingin memastikan cuaca." Jawab Nami yang kali ini ikut duduk di sebelah Robin. Tangannya menggapai beberapa buku yang berada di bawah kursi Robin. Kemudian membaca satu-satu judulnya, kebanyakan tentang arkeologi dan sejenisnya_. Tidak seru, tidak ada buku tentang geografis atau semacamnya,_ batin Nami dalam hati kemudian menaruh kembali buku-buku tadi di tempatnya semula. Robin yang melihat tingkah Nami hanya tersenyum singkat, "Sepertinya sedang bosan ya, nona navigator?" sambung Robin lagi sambil matanya kembali menatap huruf-huruf kuno yang ada di buku bacaannya. Nami menghela napas pelan kemudian mengangguk, Robin tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main sebuah permainan?" kata Robin yang langsung dapat tatapan kaget dari Nami. "Biar bagaimanapun, aku juga suka permainan." Sambung Robin yang mengerti arti tatapan kaget Nami. "Apakah ini akan seru? Karena kalau tidak seru aku tidak akan mau ikut." jawab Nami sambil membetulkan helaian rambut di sekitar telinganya kemudian mulai menampakkan ketertarikan pada permainan yang akan di beritahu oleh Robin. "Tentu saja akan seru, karena ini akan ada taruhannya." kata Robin lagi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Nami karena mendengar kata "Taruhan" yang berarti separuh harta akan di pertaruhkan disini. "Bagaimana nona navigator ikut atau tidak?" tanya Robin lagi menunggu Nami yang sedang berpikir keras kemudian tanpa aba-aba Nami mengangguk dengan wajah serius membuat Robin tertawa pelan, "Baiklah ini rencananya."

"Namiiii sayaaaaannng... Robiiin sayaaaaang... ini makanannya." suara teriakan yang sangat mengganggu menghiasi dapur saat itu. Beberapa makhluk-makhluk kelaparan langsung menyerang Sanji yang berada di depan pintu dapur.

"Sanjiiiii... Dagiiiiinnng.."

DUAAAAKKK...! sang kapten langsung terlempar beberapa meter dari depan pintu

"Aku juga Sanjiiii..."

BUUGGGHHHH...! Chopper si-makanan-darurat juga terjungkal mengikuti jejak sang kapten.

"Sanjiiii... aku butuh pa~.."

DUAAGGHHH...! Ussop yang tanpa tahu apa-apa juga ikutan di tendang oleh Sanji. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku butuh paku! Kau itu tuli atau apa!"

"Oh, Ussop maaf. Soalnya wajahmu bernafsu sekali menyergapku."

"Jangan Ge-Er!" teriak Ussop tidak terima.

"Aduuhhhh... lapaaaarrrr... aku lapaaarrr." rengek Luffy.

"Aku juga..." timpal Chopper yang saat itu berada di sebelah Luffy.

"..."

"..."

"Ahhhh... ada makanan."

"HIYAAAHHHH~~ Tidaaakkk! Hentikan, jangan memakanku."

"Dagiiiiiinng... jangan lariiiii."

DUAAKKKK...! dengan sekali tendangan dari Sanji, Luffy dan Chopper sukses terpental lagi. "Kalian itu berisik, kalau ingin makanan ambil saja di belakang." kata Sanji sinis. Mendengar kata makanan, mata Luffy dan Chopper langsung berubah blink-blink. "MAKANAN...!" teriak mereka berdua yang langsung menyerbu ke arah ruangan yang sangat keramat menurut Sanji.

"Nami sayang, Robin sayang. Silahkan makanannya." Sahut Sanji dengan mata berubah love-love.

"Terima kasih Sanji." Sahut Nami.

"Ohh, Nami sayang.. kau bisa berterima kasih dengan tubuhmu kok." jawab Sanji enteng.

Duak... Duak..Duak... dengan segejap Sanji berubah menjadi dendeng ikan di hajar Nami.

"Terima kasih tuan koki." kata Robin sambil mengambil piringnya yang penuh dengan daging mengepul panas.

"Ohh, Robin sayang.. kau bisa ber~"

Duak...Duak..Duak... belum selesai Sanji bicara, Nami menghajarnya lagi.

"Hei, alis melingkar. Mana makananku?" suara yang mengusik ritual Nami memukuli Sanji langsung terhenti. "Heh, Kalau ingin makanan ambil saja di belakang." Sahut Sanji enteng sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Cih..." Zorro yang sudah kelaparan langsung ke dapur tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Sanji, padahal kalau dia sedang bersemangat mungkin dia akan meladeni debat pendapat yang di lontarkan Sanji. Setelah Zorro agak jauh dengan mereka, Sanji mulai membuka suara, "Jadi, ini taruhan? Kalau menang aku dapat komisi kan?" tanya Sanji pada Robin yang balik tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk. Di sebelahnya Nami hanya cemberut, "Sudahlah Robin, Sanji. Kalian tidak mungkin menang. Zorro tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal konyol itu. Kalian jangan melakukan hal yang percuma." bantah Nami tidak mau kalah. Robin hanya tersenyum menatap Nami, dan Sanji asyik menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. _Sepertinya akan benar-benar menarik, ya kan tuan samurai?_ Batin Sanji dalam hati sambil terus menatap Zorro yang berada di dapur dan sedang berebut daging dengan Luffy.

* * *

Sore hari di kapal sungguh sangat berisik, Sanji yang teriak-teriak pada Luffy, Chopper yang main kejar-kejaran dengan si idiot Ussop dan Zorro yang tetap latihan mengangkat barbel seberat 100kg di pinggir dek. "Huuffftt.." Nami menghela napas panjang, dia memikirkan taruhan bodoh yang disetujuinya. _Ah, sial. Bagaimana ini, kalau aku kalah, aku akan kehilangan beberapa keping uang emasku._ Sungut Nami dalam hati kemudian menghela napas lagi.

**=Flash back=**

"Baiklah, ini rencananya." Bisik Robin pada Nami yang dengan serius mendengarkan. "Kita akan buat tantangan yang sangat pintar. Kalau Sanji sanggup mencium atau di cium oleh Zorro aku memenangkan tantangannya. Bagaimna nona navigator?" kata Robin yang dapat tatapan dari Nami Sumpeh-Loe-Punya-Rencana-kayak-Gitu. Tapi akhirnya Nami setuju juga. "Lalu imbalanya kalau aku menang?" sahut Nami lagi, Robin memandang Nami lalu tersenyum "Kalau Nona navigator menang, aku akan memberikan sepuluh juta berry padamu, tapi…. Kalau aku yang menang aku minta beberapa keping uang emas milik nona navigator." Jawab Robin dengan wajah tenangnya seketika itu juga Nami langsung merinding, bukan karena wajah tenang Robin tapi lebih memikirkan nasib uang emasnya yang telah dikumpulkan susah payah. Itu uang emas kuno, bernilai puluhan juta berry dan dengan entengnya Robin meminta uang emas milikku?

Aku berpikir…

1 detik…

2 detik..

5 menit…

"Baiklah… setuju." Sahut Nami lagi dan Robin sekali lagi hanya tersenyum tenang.

**=End of Flash Back=**

Nami menghela napas lagi, tetapi matanya terus mengarah ke arah Zorro. Apa _benar dia sanggup di taklukkan oleh Sanji? Rasanya tidak mungkin_, batin Nami lagi yang kini makin depresi. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah kumpulan makhluk-makhluk bodoh yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Hmm.. aku punya ide." Bisik Nami dengan dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Ussoooppp…ayooo bermaiiin dengankuuu…"

"Hentikan itu Luffy, jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang memperbaiki tiang kapal."

"Tapi aku bosan Ussooopp. Ayoo kita bermaiiinnn.."

"Bermain saja dengan Chopper sana. Aku sedang sibuk. Hei, Zorro jangan mengayun-ayunkan barbel mu seperti itu nanti kena tiang kapal lagi."

"Cih... bukan urusanmu ussop, aku sedang berlatih."

"Tapi jangan mengayunkan dengan kuat seperti itu dan kamu Luffy hentikan menarik-narik bajuku. Hei Sanji, tolong aku."

"Maaf Ussop aku sedang sibuk memasak, kau kendalikan saja sendiri. Hei, Chopper, bisa bantu aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa Sanji, aku sedang mengobati tangan Robin akibat pertarungan semalam."

"Ya sudahlah, obati Robin-chan dengan baik ya? Hei, Ussop perbaiki saja tiangnya jangan bermain dengan Luffy."

"Siapa yang bermain, kau bodoh. Luffy hentikan melempariku dengan jeruk, Ouch.. Luffy hentikan, aku~Ouch~ sedang memperbaiki tiang~Ouch~ Zorro bantu aku."

"Aku sibuk melatih otot lenganku Ussop, kau jangan berisik."

"Siapa yang berisik! Zorro sudah ku bilang hentikan latihan angkat barbelmu nanti~"

DUUUUAAAAKKKK...

"Arrgghhhh... tiangku... tiang yang sudah kuperbaiki susah payah."

"Ah, maaf Ussop. Kena ya?"

"Ini sih bukan kena lagi, tapi hancur total. Aduuhh tiangku." Dan hari itu ussop berlinangan air mata menangisi tiang kapalnya.

"Hei kalian." Nami memanggil Luffy dan Ussop kemudian menculik keduanya dari dek.

"Ada apa sih Nami?" tanya Ussop malas.

"Iya ada apa? Apa aku akan di beri daging, Nami?" Duaak... Satu jitakan cukup membuat Luffy bungkam.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian." Bisik Nami lagi yang di tanggapi keduanya dengan malas.

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada imbalannya." jawab ussop sekenanya.

"Oh, kau mau imbalan Ussop?" tantang Nami dengan pandangan tajam dan kepalan tangan siap menghantam kepala Ussop. Tiba-tiba insting pengecutnya keluar lagi, dengan tampang memelas dia berlutut ke arah Nami. "Oh nona muda, jangan bunuh aku. Aku mohon." Suaranya yang tadinya sumbang dan tidak keren kini berubah menjadi sumbang, tidak keren dan mencicit. Kreatif sekali.

"Tapi bantuan apa sih Nami?" kali ini kelihatannya sang kapten mulai tertarik, membuat firasat Ussop semakin tidak enak.

"Begini aku membuat taruhan dengan Robin, bahwa kalau Sanji dapat mencium atau di cium oleh Zorro, Robin menang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya ussop tidak peduli.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian agar Zorro ataupun Sanji tidak saling ciuman. Kalian harus buat Zorro tertarik pada kalian." penjelasan Nami yang singkat, padat dan jelas membuat dua orang ini tidak dapat mencerna seluruh kalimat dan hanya terbengong-bengong ria.

"Haloo? Kalian dengar tidak?"

"..."

"..."

"Ok, baiklah, begini saja. Siapa yang dapat menarik perhatian Zorro akan kuberi imbalan."

"**Aku Bersedia, Nami!**" teriak Luffy dan Ussop bebarengan. _Dasar mereka itu, hanya mendengar kata imbalan saja langsung setuju_, pikir Nami sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Malam ini, giliran Zorro untuk berjaga-jaga di dek kapal. Sedikit menggerutu tapi akhirnya dilakukan juga tugas malamnya, padahal seharusnya saat ini dia asyik tidur bukannya berjaga-jaga di tengah laut begini. Ini semua karena dua wanita cerewet itu. Well, sebenarnya yang paling cerewet sih Nami kalau Robin sih seakan-akan tidak peduli, bahkan kalau aku harus terjun dari kapal pun dia masih dengan tenang baca buku anehnya itu.

Sreeekk...

"Siapa itu?" Zorro selalu memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, suara asing sekecil apapun dapat didengarnya hingga beberapa radius meter.

"Kau tidak mengenali ku Zorro?" suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau? Kenapa kau belum tidur seperti yang lain? Lagipula kenapa kau masih berada di balik pintu kabin? Aku tidak dapat melihatmu. Kemari, temani aku jaga malam."

"Zorro, menurutku aku bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya, biasa saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal begi~"

"Zorro, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Ini tentang perasaanku Zorro."

"Eh? Apa? Pe..perasaan?" tanpa sadar Zorro mulai meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di keningnya. Sosok itu mulai menampakkan wujudnya dari balik bayangan. Kaki kurus tinggi di balut sutra putih, tangan panjang yang juga di balut sutra putih berenda, dan terakhir rambut keriting yang rapi di tata tinggi dengan pita berenda pink memanjang hingga ke punggung.

"USSOOOPPP.. APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA KAU BERDANDAN DENGAN BAJU PENGANTIN WANITA?" teriakan histeris Zorro membahana di dek kapal saat itu, tapi hebatnya tidak ada yang bangun. Sungguh kelompok bajak laut yang mengagumkan.

"Oh, Zorro. Bukankah aku menarik? Lihat kaki mulusku? Indahkan?"

"Ussop hentikan, kau membuatku mual. Dan jangan angkat rok mu, aku tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Kau kenapa sih Zorro? Aku sudah dandan seharian hanya untukmu apa kau tidak senang?"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU SENANG..! Hoeekk.." Zorro kali ini benar-benar muntah, sungguh ini sangat menyiksanya daripada harus bertarung dengan 100 orang pendekar pedang yang hebat. Di hadapannya, Ussop masih menggoyang-goyangkan roknya memamerkan kakinya yang kurus kering dan berbulu.

"Hoeeek... hentikan Ussop, kau berniat membunuhku ya?" Zorro mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Ussop yang menghentikan aksinya seketika dan meringkuk di pojok kabin seperti korban psikopat yang siap-siap di mutilasi.

"Maafkan akuuuu... ini semua ide Luffy... jangan bunuh aku..." Ussop sembah sujud di kaki Zorro yang siap mencincangnya hingga tak berbekas. Di balik kabin, Luffy bersembunyi dengan Nami.

"Nami, aku bingung. Kenapa rencanaku tidak berhasil ya? Padahal aku sudah belajar dari buku fashion milik Robin." Kata Luffy tanpa dosa sambil terus melihat adegan Ussop-di-hajar-oleh-Zorro-dengan-barbel. Di sebelahnya Nami sudah berlinang airmata. _Oh uang emasku._

Setelah beberapa jam dalam pertarungan sengit dengan Ussop jadi-jadian tadi, akhirnya malam menjadi tenang kembali. Zorro kembali menikmati kesendiriannya menatap laut malam. _Sial, gara-gara Ussop tadi, aku malah takut tidur, bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhku karena tadi malam mimpi me-rape Ussop? Sial, aku tidak akan tidur. Tidak akan pernah._

"Tumben kau tidak tidur, Zorro?"

"Siapa itu?" Zorro dengan cekatan mengacungkan pedangnya ke asal suara, dia sangat trauma dengan kejadian Ussop tadi.

"Ini aku, si koki hebat." kata Sanji sambil menghisap Rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Oh kau, kupikir ada jadi-jadian lagi." Zorro kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kemudian duduk tenang lagi, di sebelahnya Sanji sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Zorro, Sanji di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng. "Kalau kau, kenapa tidak tidur? Biasanya dalam lima menit kau sudah pulas." Zorro mengingat lagi alasannya tidak tidur kemudian merinding tanpa sebab. "Aku hanya ingin melihat laut malam saja." Jawab Zorro sekenanya. Sanji menghisap rokoknya lagi, asap rokok dan rambutnya di terbangkan oleh angin malam yang makin membuatnya makin berkilau. Zorro bahkan bingung kenapa cowok menyebalkan di hadapanya ini memiliki aura yang berkilau. Setiap memalingkan wajah pasti selalu ada dirinya yang berkilau diantara yang lain. Ini makin membuatnya frustasi tanpa sadar Zorro menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir segala hal yang aneh di pikirannya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sanji sambil menyentuh kening Zorro.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa?" bantah Zorro sambil menepis tangan Sanji.

"Benarkah?" Sanji mendekatkan keningnya ke arah Zorro, hingga cowok berambut hijau ini dapat merasakan hembusan napas cowok pirang dihadapanya.

"Hentikan, Alis melingkar. Kau bukan dokter seperti Chopper."

"Hei, biarpun begini aku juga dapat tau orang yang sakit atau tidak." Sangkal Sanji lagi.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caramu memeriksanya?" tantang Zorro dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sanji tersenyum enteng kemudian membuang rokoknya ke laut.

"Seperti ini~" dengan cepat Sanji menarik wajah Zorro lalu melumat bibirnya pelan. Zorro yang kaget berusaha menjauhkan badannya tapi entah kenapa saat itu dia pasrah akan kekuatan Sanji dan membiarkan cowok pirang di hadapannya ini melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Uhhmpp~aku-hmp~dokter yang~hummp~hebat, bukan?" tanya Sanji di sela-sela ciumannya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Zorro mendorong tubuh Sanji, melepaskan ciuman nafsu mereka. Zorro menyeka saliva yang berada di sekitar bibirnya begitu juga Sanji tapi berbeda dengan Zorro, Sanji tersenyum enteng sambil menatap Zorro yang terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya kau sehat, tidak sakit. Buktinya kau membalas ciumanku. Kau lebih sehat dari yang ku kira." Sahut Sanji sambil mengambil lagi rokok disakunya kemudian berlalu di hadapan Zorro sambil tersenyum. _Akhirnya, tinggal tunggu imbalan dari Robin-chan_ _saja._ Sedetik kepergian Sanji, Zorro mulai berteriak-teriak histeris lagi kemudian berlari ke arah Chopper yang tertidur.

"Chopper. Bangun! Aku sakit, tolong aku."

"Uhmm.. ada apa?"

"Aku sakit parah, sepertinya aku sakit jantung. Tolong aku. Aku sakit, aku aneh, aku tidak normaaaaalll..." teriak Zorro frustasi. Di balik pintu, Robin menatap Zorro dengan tersenyum. _Akhirnya aku dapat membeli buku baru dengan uang emas milik Nona navigator, senangnya._

**Owari**

**(=_=) my first fic yang jelek...**

**penuh dengan cacad dmna-mana T_T *pundung di pojokan***

**mohon saran dan kritiknya*bungkuk hormat* m(_ _)m... review plis ^_^  
**


End file.
